Land of Wolves
The Land of Wolves is a large island located between the Lands of Fire, Water, and Lightning. It is also just directly north of the small island nation known as the Land of Waves. Formerly governed and ruled by the regional Daimyō of the Land of Lightning his rule was eventually toppled with the sudden and bizarre appearance of a Ninja Village. Attempts made by Kumogakure at retaking the island with small 2-3 manned squads have resulted in failure and an unknown barrier jutsu preventing Kumogakure from mustering it's entire military strength against the island. Geography The Land of Wolves, like the name suggests is populated heavily by roaming packs of wolfs and while normally non-violent the packs have been known to defend their territories with savage unrelenting attacks, despite what losses they might suffer. Originally a lush, tropical island with its own rainforests, home to many exotic plants and insects, past conflicts in the country have lead the land to be stripped of its resources, leaving the island with a minimal amount of natural resources left for the natives to work with. In addition to the limited resources many of the mountain ranges have been hollowed out from past mining expeditions in search of rare ore. In the initial stages of land development when the resources of the land were so taxed entire sections of the rainforest were cut down, and the land smoothed for future towns and villages. Though this was later abandoned, what few buildings do remain are located outside the barrier and are carelessly monitored and are in disrepair. Throughout the village itself the buildings are crafted from what material they have on hand. While many of the civilian domiciles and shops are made from wood the more militaristic sections are heavily reinforced with stone, brick and metal. Among those militaristic sections is the Shinobi Academy which also doubles as the Village Heads home and office. History While the land has recently stayed out of the public spotlight, the land sits upon a deep and intricate history. In particular after the formation of the Shinobi Village it has undergone a suprising leadship change, which nearly resulted in many policy changes and a near collapse of the village all together. Early History Before the outbreak of the Second Shinobi World War it was said that the Land of Wolves was home to many exotic insects and plants that could only survive in the islands atmosphere. Many of these exquisite creatures would occasionally fall prey to poachers and other ruffians who knew nothing of the creatures they were hopelessly trying to tame. Which only hastened the animals death while in captivity. Third Shinobi World War By the time of the Third Shinobi World War (TSWW) Structure Political Unlike most Hidden Villages, the Wolves village does not possess a shinobi with the title of Kage. Instead a Village Head and a Council of Seniors are present. The council is the acting administrative portion of the village. Each council member is an expert in their field and can be removed from office should an assembly be called and the motion purposed and voted upon. 1) Councilor of Commerce - an individual specifically a non-shinobi is elected from among the citizens of the village and is tasked with ensuring that money is exchanging hands and the village has a steady supply of income. 2) Councilor of the People - a non-shinobi elected from the village's citizens to ensure their safety and well being is taken into consideration. 3) Councilor of Chaplains - a position reserved for shinobi, the position is meant to ensure that the village's shinobi have a voice on the council and that a group or an individual shinobi can express their grievances through the Councilor without fear of repercussions. 4) Councilor of War - a position for a decorated shinobi to serve as the barrier between the outside world and the village. Despite its name, the position as Councilor of War does not mean supreme commander, instead this councilor is in charge of security, training shinobi and assigning missions. The Village Head is the main representative of the village and the most powerful shinobi in-house, but otherwise has no offical power outside of casting their own vote when an assembly is called. He can also assume the role as advisor to one or all of the Councilors. The current Village Head is Shinobu Tasaka. Military The Village Hidden among the Wolves is a well organized and disciplned village that possess a considerable fighting force despite being so remote. Squads of shinobi are refered to as Claws while the elite units such as ANBU are dubbed Packs. Shinobi from this village are diverse though most spent their entire lives training in defensive tatics, making them near experts in defending their territory. Their common tatic when fighting an opponent is right after they set up their fortifications is too send infiltration units ahead of the main force to disable the enemy's defenses and set up ambushes and flank attacks. While the main force charges the fortifications. Notable Clans Yuki Clan Fuma Clan Category:Lands